La enamorada en pena
by Connie1
Summary: La poesía, transmitiendo la pena del hombre, la tragedia y su final. Escrito para el reto temático de Enero en el foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black


La enamorada en pena

Cadmus y Apolonia vivían en una comunidad muggle alejada de los centros aristocráticos de la época. Era, la esposa del hermano del medio, una belleza entre bellezas, con sus cabellos castaños peinados a la moda de aquel tiempo y, cuyos reflejos al sol, eran de más vívido color rubí. Su frente alta destilaba firmeza mientras que sus labios guardaban siempre un beso para su amado esposo, mientras esperaba a que retornase al hogar, cada día luego de arriar el ganado o arar los campos; no usaban la magia, por respeto a sus vecinos que, aunque conocían la magia, la temían tambien. Sus mejillas, imitaban la cadencia de las nubes de aquella nefasta tarde, al igual que su pálido rosado, que ya se truncaba en azul, cubriéndose de pequeñas estrellas, mientras que la luna llena, aparecía y desaparecía entre los girones de cielo. Ambos caminaban de vuelta a su cabaña, luego de la gran comilona que habían tenido en casa de unos vecinos, que celebraban sus nupcias en compañía de todo el pueblo. Volvieron caminando iluminados por la luna llena; esa noche lucía más redonda que nunca, iluminando la desierta carretera, por donde transitaban solo ellos en soledad.

Ese fue el segundo error, el primero había sido haber olvidado sus intrumentos de magia en casa, para no ocasionar incomodidad a los anfitriones. De repente, una sombra se perfiló en el oscuro cielo, a uno de los lados del camino de tierra. El hombre lobo saltó sobre ellos y se atravesó en su camino, impidiéndoles el paso. Y se volvió a agazapar, esta vez para proporcionar un zarpazo que pretendía acabar con la vida de Cadmus. Pero Apolonia se interpuso y las garras atravezaron su pecho. La sangre carmesí corría a raudales como un rio, bajando por los montes de sus curvas, llegando al valle de su abdomen y de ahí inundando la indigna tierra que la sentía morir.

Su esposo se sentía impotente viendo como a su ser más amado se le escapaba la vida, sin que él pudiese hacer nada. Ya no importaba el hombre lobo, ni que otro peligro pudiese acechar, lo único que importaba era ver a Apolonia, que a cada segundo se ponía más y más pálida que mientras el color abandonaba sus mejillas, la fuerza sus miembros y la vida su corazón, trataba de consolar a Cadmus, quien roto de dolor no acertaba a moverse. Un aullido resonó a lo lejos y mientras el lobo se marchaba, luego de contemplar en silencio la desdicha que había causado al hombre, la mano de Apolonia languideció y, finalmente, cayó con un golpe ahogado contra la tierra del camino. Un rugido de impotencia quebró la gargante de Cadmus: la Muerte habíase llevado, al amor de su vida.

Con el cuerpo a rastras llegó por fin a su casa y luego de darle entierro, bajo los sauces que a ella tanto agradaban emprendió la marcha y con sus hermanos viajó día si y noche también.

Al atardecer luego de unos pocos días, el milagro sucedió. La Muerte apareció frente a ellos, pero por escaparse de ella, no les reclamó. Les ofreció regalos y para sanar su corazón, Cadmus pidió a la dama, volver a ver a su amor.

Esa noche de vuelta en su casa, giró tres veces la piedra que la Muerte le dio, y como por arte de magia, su amor apareció. Era una enamorada en pena, sin embargo y a pesar de estar con su amada, el hermano del medio se sumió en una depresión por la infelicidad de su Apolonia, quien ya no sonreía, ni conservaba su jovial expresión. A la vuelta del trabajo ella solo lo miraba con expresión de melancolía.

Por lo que en su desesperada nostalgia, su esposo se suicidó.Luego de decir adios al mundo y renovar sus promesas de amor eterno, dirigió su varita a su corazón y recostado sobre el que fuera la última morada de Apolonia, bajo el sauce llorón, a la orilla del rio y pronunció la terrible maldición:"Avada Kedavra", susurró y luego su mano soltó la varita y quedó inerte.

Entonces se unió con su eterna compañera, en un lugar donde nunca más estarían separados. La enamorada en pena, por fin liberada, yacía junto a su amado; y descansaban ambos en la orilla de un rio, bajo el sauce llorón, testigo del suicido de Cadmus por su amor. Y el sauce susurraba la frase representativa, de la tumba sin lápida:

"Si me amas tanto, como yo a ti; ni siquiera la muerte nos podrá separar"

Harry Potter no me pertenece. Esta historia fue escrita para el Reto Temático de Enero, del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Nos Leemos y gracias por sus reviews y alertas, son la inspiracion de un escritor.


End file.
